


Born a Stranger

by FanFicReader01



Series: Crazyverse [4]
Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: Backstory, Spoilers, crazy jani, crazyverse, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Inspired by: Born a stranger (To The Moon Ost)When you are born, you knew no oneWhen you die, you know only a fraction of everyoneWhen you meet someone, you never know who they areLater in your life, they become one of your starsLife is filled of people and dangerBut at the end of the day, everyone is born a stranger~ poem by runwaymadness 55





	Born a Stranger

Jani, Animal or Crazy Jani as people used to call him, didn’t know.

He didn’t know much about the world around him except that he lived in a travelling circus.

Poor Crazy Jani, there were only a handful of things he knew.

 

\--

 

For example, he knew he was a Freak.

He knew he was a crazy person who showed quirky behaviour that was deemed _very_ unusual by the Normal Ones. But that made the audience like him even more.

In fact, the crowd _loved_ his performances.

So Jani knew doing strange and sometimes even dangerous stuff would make people laugh, gasp and clap their hands. And he liked it when people gave him attention.

He would do _anything_ to get attention.

He was crazy like that and he knew it.

 

Crazy did know he was a knife thrower at heart. He knew for sure he was a damn good one.

Like, his knives never missed their target.

Throwing knives was his passion.

Even in his dreams Jani was playing around with those darn daggers.

Crazy knew he could also eat fire and spit it out again without really burning his mouth.

He knew he could juggle ten swords without cutting himself. And if it would go wrong, he’d lick the wounds clean himself.

He was crazy like that and he knew it.

 

Crazy knew he would never be able to talk like a normal human being.

His words just didn’t come out right and he knew it.

Crazy knew that if he would sing, the sentences would flow more like a river.

But he also knew his Father didn’t like it when he sang.

So most of the time he remained silent. This way he would please his Father.

A small birdie once told him he should let his heart sing but Crazy Jani deemed it too crazy for a birdie to talk to him like that and he knew it.

 

Crazy Jani knew he would remain in the Circus forever for he was a son of the Director.

The Director was his Father. He made Jani. He created him and Crazy should show him he was worth the life he was given.

But that’s were Crazy Jani _stopped_ knowing.

 

\--

 

Jani didn’t know Father wasn’t his real dad. He didn’t know about the _truth_.

Jani didn’t know about his real parents.

He didn’t know about his loving mother.

His beautiful, brave mother who fell in love with a Freak.

A Normal One and a Freak were never meant to be together. That would be too ridiculous.

But his mother was crazy like that and Jani didn’t know it.

 

Jani didn’t know he even had a mother. “Father” fed him lies about how she died in a tragic accident.

But in reality his mother tried to protect little Jani from the harm of the Director and the Circus.

She cried and begged for his life.

One shot through the head was all it took to shut her up forever.

Meanwhile Jani’s real father got brainwashed so he would forget about his son and his wife.

So without Jani knowing it, he saw his _real_ father get executed after the man started to regain his old memories. If he were to live, he would be a threat and the Director knew it.

Of course, the Director never told Jani about this. He was crazy enough to _not_ tell  him and so Jani didn’t know it.

 

\--

 

That’s how Jani remained in the dark. A darkness he wasn’t aware of.

 

But the Director’s control over his “pet” was only so strong.

For Jani’s dreams showed him fragments of his truth.

And Jani was crazy enough to believe them.

So a part of him knew it.

 

That truth, however, pained Jani so much, confused him so much, he stored it away. He buried it in the deepest parts of his chest.

He knew those dreams were _too_ crazy to be true. Such things couldn’t be. It wasn’t possible.

The Director would never do such things and Jani… kind of knew it?

 

But at the end of the day, Crazy Jani wasn’t _that_ crazy at all and deep within himself, he knew it.

 

 

 

 


End file.
